I wish
by shinXlullaby
Summary: AU- Robin life changed ever since that day.. he wished for a reset, but there is no way that could happen. Somehow everything changes from bad too good overwhelming events change robin and his siblings life. However will things change? or forever trapped in time. (please tell me what you think ? and if i should continue it or make it as one shot)


Robin breathed heavily as he was backing up slowly, Step by step until he felt himself leaning on the wall. Eyes widened as if he had seen something terrifying. He wanted to scream badly! But no sound came from his mouth all he could listen to was the scream of his mother brutally murdered in cold blood. His mother sad eyes looked at him tears flowing down her cheeks; staining with her fresh blood. She was saying something to him, but he could barely even believe what it happening. He couldn't understand her! He wants to go to her side. But it feels as if an invisible wall has been placed in front of him and his mother. Shakily he tried to call her name. His mouth trembled, why calling her was so difficult now? As if his lips were glued together. He swallowed and tried again.  
"m-mo—"  
"Robin...see"  
Robin jumped at the cold hand that touched his shoulder  
"This…what happens"  
Robin shivered as the hand grabbed him to that cold body side  
"When you disobey me"  
Robin twitched and the hand tightened around his shoulder  
"You are weak Robin..."  
The voice whispered closely to his ear  
"Because of you..."  
Robin eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall down  
"She died..."

"NO!" Robin woke up and extended his hand as if he was trying to reach someone. Breathing heavily, he blinked. Why does he always have to be reminded about what happened each every time he went to sleep. He groaned as he wiped off the tears that gathered in his eyes on his sleeves. Sighing he got up and cringing from the last night bruises."ow,ow,ow" he groaned. If this keeps on his little 5 year old siblings would get worried. He smiled. After all they do have an adult mind taking after mother. He got up gathered the blankets, did his bed. And went to the bathroom he blinked as soon he saw himself in the mirror he frowned as he looked at his reflection.

"I need to cover this up, before someone find it out" Robin striped his clothes off; threw it in the basket and took a shower. Running the water, robin sighed as the hot water warmed him from the cold weather. After finishing from bath he got so make up. Although it seems really embarrassing but he had to do it.  
Robin satisfied with his work, he wore his uniform, cleaned the room, and done breakfast. Now all he needs to do is get his siblings ready.

* * *

In a small room lay two figures on a large bed. One boy and one girl cuddled into each other. The room was brightly shining because of the sun. Snowy messy hair could be seen from far. Robin smiled at the sight; these two have always been like that ever since birth.  
"morgan, morgen its time to wake up already" robin headed to their bed and peeked through the covers. He could see his siblings' peaceful face.  
Receiving no yes from them only the sound of someone moving, He removed the blanket from his twins clutches as they both covered their eyes from the shiny sun.

"Brother~~ its 5 o'clock" morgen yawned and snuggled to his sister warmth.  
He sighed "it's 6 o'clock morgen" robin patted the young one hair  
"Wake up your sister, and get ready OK, don't take long" he kissed his little thirteen year's old siblings on their foreheads and went ahead.

* * *

(Time skip)  
Robin took his hoodie, his sibling jackets, and their scarfs.  
"Not fair morgen!"  
Robin blinked. As usual he shrugged every morning they HAD to have competition about something.  
"Why not? Skipping two steps is strategy" morgen laughed at morgan  
Morgan pouted and slapped her twin head making him stumble on stairs  
" now now both of you it's time to go already" he glanced at his watch it was already six forty.  
"Yes sir!" both stood saluting to robin with a grin.  
Robin laughed and hugged them both he smuggled into their warmth as both hugged back. His eyes shone as he felt himself remembering the past "be safe out two" he whispered into their ears. "We will brother" morgan said her tone filled tone with sadness  
"You too promise to do that" morgen face pressed into his brother warmth. Both tightening their hug around their brother.  
Robin smiled but did not promise merely said "I will try my best"  
Putting their jackets on and carried their bag packs on their pack. The twins each took side to hold robin arm as they headed to their school. One on his left and the other on his right.

Robin hair was always covered with his hoodie. He did not like people looking at him. He always preferred being invisible. He always went early to school because he had to get his twins to their school. The way was long and it would always take him two hours to reach school.  
"bye bye brother!" morgen waved smiling." Bye bye ~" morgan giggled as she waved. Robin waved back smiling and bowed to the teachers who smiled and bowed back to him.  
Robin glanced at his watch six thirty. Robin paled and took off running to school; from here to school it take him an hour! He had to run if he wanted to arrive before the gate closes.

* * *

Hello! well..umm i have finished fire emblem awakening and i just thought about this crazy idea i wanted to write as fanfction. i know my writing is not really that good comparing to others, but i always wanted to write one. well i hope you enjoy this small chapter. if there is anything wrong or mistakes do tell please i don't mind


End file.
